Episode 162
Elfman vs. Bacchus is the 162nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It aired on December 22, 2012. Synopsis As the two fight they make a deal that if Toby wins he gets to find out Kurohebi's real name, and if he loses Toby will tell Kurohebi his "super secret". After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated. The Team Fairy Tail A members are all impressed, noting how Kurohebi used no cowardly tactics, and wasn't even trying his hardest. Defeated, Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find one of his socks, having been searching for it for months. Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where the sock has been hanging the whole time. Toby, relieved, thanks him and Kurohebi then holds out his hand. Everyone -thinking he is showing good sportsmanship- is then surprised when he rips the sock off Toby's neck and tears it to shreds before his eyes. Kurohebi then walks off laughing, while Team Raven Tail laughs at Toby. Preparations for the next match soon begin. Bacchus is called to the arena, as well as somebody from Team Fairy Tail A. Just as the announcement is being made, the King of Fiore appears, telling Arcadios that he is looking forward to Erza fighting Bacchus. This catches Arcadios off guard, as he has arranged for Elfman to fight Bacchus, having accidentally misinterpreted the King's earlier battle request. As Elfman walks onto the field, Bacchus asks to wager with him; if he wins he gets to spend a night alone with both of Elfman's sisters. Elfman, greatly angered by this comment, declares he will tear Bacchus apart. Meanwhile, Natsu wakes up in the room all alone, and notices the smell of somebody he doesn't know nearby. Natsu, using his nose, is able to track down Wendy and the others and sees them being carried by four masked men. A fourth man tells his comrades to go while he takes care of Natsu. However, Natsu easily defeats him and races towards the others who debate on whether to leave Porlyusica and Carla while they escape with Wendy. However, before they can decide, Natsu catches up to them and causes an explosion.Meanwhile, Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a hit on the Quatro Cerberus Mage. Still, Elfman charges at him with his Beast Soul: Weretiger, a speed type of Take Over. However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks. He then proceeds to attack Elfman while Erza tells her teammates about Bacchus' Magic, a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent. Erza also notes that Bacchus isn't being serious as he had not even had a drink yet. Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form. However, Elfman doesn't give up and tells Bacchus that, if he wins, Quatro Cerberus will change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament. Bacchus agrees and drinks his alcohol from his gourd, saying that he will finish the fight now. Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he discovers that Elfman had transformed into his Beast Soul: Lizardman, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Bacchus' palms. Elfman then taunts Bacchus and Bacchus charges at him. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two stops, exhausted. Bacchus then collapses, giving Elfman the victory and ten points for Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy and the others, after handing the kidnappers to the guards, arrive at the arena. Whilst happy that Elfman won, the group realizes that the kidnappers, who said that they were from Raven Tail, were after Lucy. Elsewhere, Arcadios is informed about the failed plan to kidnap Lucy and tells the guard that they will proceed with plan B. He then tells him that they will use the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail to capture Lucy for the Eclipse Plan. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi (Concluded) *Failed Kidnapping at the Grand Magic Games (Started and Concluded) *Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus (Started and Concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * **Beast Soul (ビーストソル Bīsuto Soru) *Palm Magic Spells used * * * *Palm Strike Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat * *Nails Growing *Enhanced Smell *Chop Hanging Fist (劈掛掌 Hikashō) **Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist (酔・劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō) *Immense Agility Weapons used *Handguns Items used *Gourd Navigation